Forget Me Not
by Arruin
Summary: Who am I? Just a doll... I have nothing from this rotten world. Don't have dreams of your own... Just live like a machine and die from inside. I have no one who would make me feel, make me alive...SasuSaku


**Naruto belongs to Kashimoto Mashihi**

**Sorry for grammatical errors!!**

Enjoy your reading!!!

*****

*

**Forget me not**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Chapter__ I-_

_**First time**_

" Sakura-sama... you must hurry up, your father is excepting you."

In a room where servant entered was sitting young woman, with long hair, which were lying on her neck and shoulders. They were something special... they were pink, like cherry blossoms in a spring. Dressed in a green dress with small black roses which were rising from her right side of body, to her left shoulder. Watching herself reflection with green eyes, looking, searching.

" All right..." she answered him, without turning her head and look him. Servant just nodded and slightly bowed to her and left her alone in her room.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was so exhausting being on her feet all night and act all the time. She opened her green orbs and again look her own figure.

_' Who am I? Just a doll... I have nothing from this rotten world. Live like they say you have to. Don't have dreams of your own... Just live like a machine and die from inside. I have no one who would make me feel, make me alive...'_

She stood up and fix her dress and in a mirror look little flowers on her dress... forger-me-not... She slowly follow design and feel flowers under her finger.

_' Forget-me-not, huh... Who is this person I shouldn't forget?'_

Someone knocked on the doors again and enter. It was her father... Her only parent and family.

" Where do you took so long Sakura? I thought I called you five minutes ago. Downstairs are some important people, you know?" his voice was arrogant and demanding.

" I'm sorry father, I'm ready. Let's go." she stepped to the doors and leave her room. Is going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" First we will greeted all the guest and you know what you're going to do, right?" her father said.

" Yes, father I know. Stop treat me like some kid. I'm nineteen already." she hissed to her father.

He let out deep sigh and rubbed his temples. " Look Sakura, I know you hate this..."

" Don't even bother... let's do this already." she cut him and crossed her arms on her chest.

He was quiet for few moments. "Let's go then..."

It passed eight years since their relationship cold down like that. He was ruthless, never showing his emotions. After her mother's death he isolated himself from world and become like this, even to Sakura, his only child. But she didn't care. Not anymore. She want to run away from house and live on her own, like she always wanted.

She looked outside of the window they were passing by and saw full moon. She smiled when she remembered of her mother's good night story. _I wish it would be real..._

" Sakura, listen me... I know you've been asking yourself why I invited Uchiha tonight... I will tell you the reason, because I want that you understand this. War is in front of our doors. We need them, because our army isn't enough strong itself..."

" So making alliance with Uchiha clan is only option for us to survive." Sakura ended.

" That's right, I see you were listening me, when I was talking to you last time." he said and let her entered in room before him.

" Don't think I am stupid father, I am capable of bigger things than just greeting guests..." she said darkly and entered the main room, where all the guests were.

There was huge crowd of people, talking, laughing, doing ordinary things. She looked all the crowd, having cold expression on her face. _' Let's start to act.'_

Her father lay his hand on her shoulder and gave her slight squeeze, telling her _'don't do something stupid.'_. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Together they walked down the stairs, starting their night.

xxxxx

She was smiling so sweetly and shaking hand with so much happiness in her eyes so that no one could think she was broken inside. She was just of this kind of events. Her father was in a council, who was in charge for peace in their country. Tonight was special night, for her father of course. He was responsible for army in country, so he decided to sign contract with Uchiha clan, one of the most powerful clans in their country. The problem was, that they haven't lived under their country for 500 years now and they were like 'country' for them own. They lived in the same country, together with them, but they had their own system of living. Another world.

So there they were. Tonight her father will try to sign contract with house leader of Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugako. She wasn't interested in that kind of conversation, so she wanted to stay with guests. But she heard from her Tsunade, her teacher and also chef in their house, when her father was away, that Uchiha Fugako won't be alone tonight. His son will come with him and that he is the same age as she is. She has never saw him, but every girl in country know him and when they were talking about him, they were all sweet and with blush on their faces. Well, tonight is her chance to see what is he look like.

" Come Sakura... let's go to the Uchiha." her father said and gently pulled her to the direction where Uchiha sit.

" Yes father..." she mumbled and follow him.

When they were walking through the crowd they greeted everyone and had a small talk with them. Sakura was standing beside her father and act like always. She was smiling to the guests and talk with them. When they were in at hers fathers friends she looked around and somewhere in the crowd saw her friends, well two best friends.

" If you excuse me, Tanaka-san... There are some guests I really want to greet..." Sakura excused herself and bowed slightly.

" Of course Sakura-san, it was my pleasure to meet you." he smiled and bowed.

" Thank you..." she smiled and went away from group.

She was walking through the crowd and start to smile. She hasn't seen them for a long time now, because she was abroad with her father.

" Hinata-chan, Ino-chan!!" she called their names.

Two friends turned in the way where their name was called and saw their friend. " Sakura!!!" Ino called her name and hugged her with whole strength. " I've missed you so much!!"

" Hello Ino, it was a while..." she smiled and return her a hug. " Um... you can leave me now, I can't breath."

" Oh, I am sorry..." Ino smiled and let go her friend.

" Hi Sakura-chan..." Hinata said with a whisper.

" Hinata-chan... i've missed you so much... how is your relationship with your boyfriend. You have to show him. I want to meet him." Sakura smiled.

" Oh you don't know, you already know him." Ino said.

" Really?" Sakura looked at Hinata with surprised look in her eyes. Hinata was blushing like crazy, trying to find words to tell her.

" Well... um... you know him and he is... um.." Hinata started, twisting her fingers.

" Yes?"

" Oh Sakura, here you are... come, we have to go now to Uchiha, _now_... we can't let him wait for us any more..." her father ordered and leave her behind.

Sakura turned her head, mumbling. " I understand father..."

" He is still like this, huh?" Hinata asked Sakura and send her sad smile.

" Yes... but I don't care any more. Soon I will go out of this house and I will see him few times in year." Sakura answered her friend and smiled. " But still, I need room mates and I was thinking you two might move in. It's pretty big."

" I will let you know." Hinata smiled.

When she turned her head, Ino looked at her like she would a candy.

" What?" she asked her with confused voice.

" You are going to meet Uchiha Sasuke?" she grinned now.

Pink-haired girl raised her eye brow. " Geez Ino you are still the same..."

" Oh c'mon Sakura, I want to meet him... he is the hottest and the best in whole Fire country... and even in Sand and... and..." Ino started looking for her words.

" Yeah, yeah... if you say so... I thought you are with Shikamaru."Sakura rolled her eyes.

" Is it a crime if I have good taste for men? Shika is one of many I like..." Ino crossed her arms and send Sakura glare.

" No, of course not..." Sakura hugged Ino. " And this about room mate is also for you... Think about it."

" I will gorgeous... now go there and be spelled by Uchiha." Ino laughed.

" Yeah... See ya later... and Hinata..." she turned her head, smiling. " You will tell me later who is your boyfriend."

She walked through crowd, to the place where Uchiha family head was sitting. Her father already went there, so she had to go there all alone. Everyone were looking at her, smiling at her. She was really beautiful that night and she was glad that they've noticed. If that Uchiha Sasuke is really such a beauty, then she has no right to disappoint him...

She turned to the right and finally she was in front of the big gates. There were standing two Haruno guards and two Uchiha. She nod Haruno guards opened doors for her, while the two Uchiha looked at her when their eyes meet. And then it happened. Their eyes turned in bloody red colour and she could feel how he is looking right through her. And that send her a shiver down her back. She had never saw something like that. It was like abnormal.

She stepped in a room and when the doors closed all voices disappear. In the room there were only two persons she could see, but she was sure that there was also younger Uchiha. They were sitting on big, comfortable chairs in the middle of the room.

" Oh, here she is..." her father said and turned himself to look at his daughter.

She put on her face the sweetest smile and greet Uchiha. " Good evening Uchiha-san, it's my pleasure to meet you tonight, I hope you are enjoying your time with us."

" Nice to meet you to Sakura-san. And yes, we are having nice time here, thank you." he said with nice but still cold voice. " And here is also my son, Uchiha Sasuke..."

She looked at figure sitting on opposite side of table. He was sitting on chair, looking her. He had his hands on holders, in front of his mouth. He was looking her with... interest, but his expression was still cold. He was dressed whole in black, also his eyes and hair were black. She smiled to him slightly bowed.

" Nice to meet you too Sasuke-san." she didn't get reply from him, only lifted eye-brow.

_' Show off... I have no idea what everyone see on him...'_

_**' He's hot...' **_her inner-self said and grinned.

_' Oh shut up already...' _ Sakura hissed and took a sit next to her father.

He was bored. Really bored. But now when she entered was a bit different. She surprised him, because he was excepting deep blush and frustrated girl. She was way more different than others... in some point interesting. She was sitting straight, pretending that she was listening their conversation. Like some lady. He hated that kind of girls, but... damn there was something on her that make her not being totally lady and ... familiar...

He was against this all in first place, but his father is house leader and his word is last. So he was now sitting there, waiting something to happen. He heard few words once in a while during the conversation, but most of the time, he was looking at Sakura, trying to remember where he saw here before. She was so familiar to him. Those pink hairs and those eyes. He couldn't put here anywhere even he was sure he saw her before.

She turned her head to him, saw him looking her straight in her eyes. Both of them were looking each other deep in eyes, never broke the contact. She moved her eyes away from him, but on her lips drawn almost notice smirk.

" ... It was my pleasure to talk with you Uchiha-san." her father stood up and gave his hand to Uchiha and shake it. " We will meet in my office on Monday..."

Sakura stood up. " I hope you could join us on our party, now when formalities are done."

" It will be my pleasure." Uchiha said with calm voice. " Come Sasuke."

" Hn." he slowly stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

Sakura looked him raising her eye brow. _' Mister attitude...'_

So they left the room and join to other guests. They looked happy and like they were enjoying the night. Sakura stepped to the chief waiter and asked about situation.

" Everything is going like we planed, Sakura-sama. There was no comments and people are enjoying their time here." he said.

" I'm glad to hear this. Keep on going like that and please inform me if there will be something wrong." she said and took glass of wine.

" I will Sakura-sama."

So she went in the crowd again. It was almost midnight and was almost end of the party, so she decided she will find her friends. During her searching few guests stopped her and thanked her for invitation, because they were leaving.

And after one hour she still didn't find her two friends. She stepped on the balcony and sighed. It was a long night and she was tired like she would ran hundred miles in one hour. Her body lay on cold stone of the building, eyes slowly closed.

" Sakura-chan!!!" someone called her name, with loud and known voice. _' Is that...'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

..._ ' Is that...'_

She opened her eyes and look in the way her name was called. There was not many people on their big garden but something blond caught her eye.

" Naruto?!" she asked in insecure voice.

" Sakura-chan!!!!"

" NARUTO!!!!" she smiled in a second and push herself from the wall.

Naruto ran up the stairs, Sakura ran to him. " Naruto, you baka, where were you all this time? I was missing you so much!!!" she said when she jumped around her childhood friend's neck.

" Hey Sakura-chan, I've missed you too!!" he said between his laugh and keeping his balanced on the stairs.

She pulled herself from him with big smile on her face and touched his face. " Where were you all this time? How long were you gone? Two years?"

" Yeah, two and a half year, exactly... I returned one week ago, but I was... busy." he grinned and scratch his head.

" I understand! The most important is that you are now here..." Sakura smiled and she still didn't realise that he was really there.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata's voice rang behind Naruto's back.

" Hinata-chan, I was looking for you..." Sakura smiled and put her hands back down.

" Hey, Hinata-chan, do you two know each other?" Naruto asked, turning to Hinata.

" Yes Naruto-kun..." Hinata smiled, blushing.

_' Naruto-kun?!..._ Ok..." Sakura raised her hands in front her chest and send strange and confused look to her friends. " What is going on here?!"

Naruto looked her surprised. " Umm... Sakura-chan, you still don't know... I thought that..." he looked Hinata.

" S-sakura-chan... well, here is the thing... Naruto-kun is my boyfriend..." Hinata said brushing her two fingers.

Sakura's eyes blinked a couple times with confused look. " Nani?!..."

Naruto grinned and pulled Hinata in his embrace. " Yup... me and Hinata-chan are dating for couple of months already..."

" And you tell me now? I thought I was your best friend..." Sakura said with a bit offended voice.

" S-sakura-chan, don't... I mean... It was all so strange... and I was... I mean I'm really sorry..." Naruto started to apologise.

But there was laughter all of a sudden. Naruto stopped and look his childhood friend laughing and his girlfriend giggling. " What I did wrong?"

" Oh Naruto... you little baka... I was just joking!!" Sakura said while she was holding her stomach.

"... Oh..."

" I'm really happy for you two!!" she hugged them both.

" Thank you Sakura-chan, I really appreciate that!" Naruto return her hug and smile.

" Sakura!!!" Ino called her, while she was running to them.

" Hey Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura asked her when she finally came to them.

" We are going in club 69 now and even Hinata and Naruto-baka here are going!! You must go with us!!" she pleaded and hold Sakura's hand in her own.

" But I must stay here... I really want go..." Sakura tried to explain her but it was impossible.

" ALL RIGHT!!!" Ino jumped and kissed Sakura on her cheek. " We are leaving at one hour. And can we change in one of room? I mean we _can't_ go there in this dresses." Ino never stopped talking.

" You can change here, but I can't just leave. Father will kill me..." Sakura said.

" Oh screw him... you need to live you know!! Now, let's go in your room to find you something to change..." Ino start to pull her towards the house.

" Ino... stop it..." she tried to stop her friend, but like always without success.

" Just stay quiet and follow me."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He managed run away from company he was forced to be in, now sitting on secret garden he found, behind the house. He was smoking, trying to relax himself. It was beautiful night with so many stars on, one were closer, other so far away.

He put that nicotine stick in his mouth and slowly he pull smoke in his lungs. How many cigarettes he smoked in this six years, since he started to smoke, he stopped counting long ago. Only that counts is this one. It might be his last one. You never know. He leaned on chair he was sitting and put glass of wine to him lips and slowly let liquid to slide down his throat.

His mind was empty until the time his mind played trick on him and send his picture of her in front of his eyes. Her pink, long hair. And her eyes... her green, unique green eyes are something he, if he would be average man fall in love immediately. But he isn't one of them. For him is just one of many girls. Just one of them.

He was sitting like this for some while in his own peace, when some far away voices interrupted him. He turned his head to the way voices were coming and he saw window behind him had opened windows and now the light was on.

He heard voices, but he couldn't recognize what persons were talking. There was some laughing and talking, well- that was not his concern. So he leaned back on chair and closed his eyes and hoped they will go away soon.

" I tell you Sakura, you need to live too!! You are always complying how he is always hold you home and not letting you out!!" he heard, now voices were closer to the window.

" I know Ino, there is no need to remind me all the time." another voices said.

" Well then, let's get you dressed... let me in your huuuuge closet..."

" You know were it is..."

Now he know who was there. He didn't know first one but second... it was definitely she. He jumped from the chair and now looked in to the window, where the light was. It was still opened and he could saw shadows of her, which was walking up and down. He sit down on the robe of a fontanelle which was there.

Silhouette stopped in front of the window, but because of curtain he was managed to see shadow. She slowly stripped herself of her clothes, her dress felt on the ground. He smirked and pulled another smoke. Than she disappeared and when he thought she won't be back she run in small run to the way her friend, he presumed, was calling her. She was walking, running, throwing her hands in the air, yelling something, laughing. It was almost hypnotic looking her. Like living in some other planet... so familiar... now shadow stopped walking up and down and suddenly she appeared on window, looking out in the night.

She was wearing night gown, her hair now loosen. They were so long and when she leaned further on balcony to see the stars, they fall forward, covering her neck. When he was sitting there and looking that pink goddess above him it was something in his mind he knew he couldn't remember, but he just... couldn't put finger on.

That hair, that colour... and that voice, eyes... so familiar to him...

She moved her look from sky and looked in the way where Sasuke was sitting and like she knew he was there she didn't move her eyes. It was like she was looking him and he was looking her. He could saw there was small smirk on her lips which disappeared when someone entered into the room.

" Sakura-sama, last guests left, only your father and Uchiha-sama are still in Haruno-sama's cabinet." he managed to heard, even not clear.

" Did you excuse me, because I felt ill to guests?" she asked.

" Yes Sakura-sama."

" Thank you!" she thanked and push herself away from balcony, last time look into the way Sasuke was sitting and shyly smiled and stepped in her room. " Ino!!" she called and closed window.

Xxxxxxxxxx

He went back into the guests room, where he found his father who was shaking his hand with Haruno's and saying good night.

" Until Monday morning than. And please say thank you to your daughter." Fugako said and pull his hand to him again.

" I will."

" Sasuke..." his father called his name and looked at him. " We are leaving."

" Hn."

Both Uchiha's stepped into the car and doors behind them closed. Now they were alone in dead silence.

" Tomorrow come to the rest of your stuff in house at 9 am, when me and Ami are going out." Fugako said while he was looking out through the window.

" Hn."

" Sasuke-sama, where can I drive you?" the driver asked Sasuke.

" Club 69."

xxxxxxxxxxx

" Quickly, your father is coming, jump in bed!!" Ino pushed Sakura in her bed and covered her with blankets.

They were doing on Sakura's pale face for half a hour, to convince her father she was ill and he would leave her alone until the morning and she would go out in famous club 69.

" Hide yourself too, Ino-pig!!" Sakura hissed on her friend.

" Shut it forehead!! Just lay there and play ill, I will do other." she said when Sakura's father knocked on doors.

Ino walked to the doors and glanced Sakura last time and send her that look._ Play-ill. _She opened doors and greeted Sakura's father.

" Good evening Haruno-sama." she slightly bowed.

" Good evening Ino, thank you for taking care for my daughter." he thanked and passed her to his daughter.

" It's my pleasure." she said and closed doors.

" Sakura, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

" Better, I think." she answered in weak voice.

_' Keep on going like this Forehead, he is biting!!' _Ino smirking behind Haruno man.

" Well, you look pale... I will leave you to rest. I won't be able to come to see you tomorrow, because in a hour I'm leaving on two days business trip. I will call you." he said and kissed her on her forehead.

" Ok, save trip." she said in whisper and watch him while he was going out of her room.

When the doors were closed and there was no sing he was near, Ino grinned to Sakura and Sakura grinned to Ino.

" That's what I'm talking about!!!" Ino jumped on Sakura's bed and both girls were laughing.

" Now, let's get dressed, club 69, here we come!!" Ino raised her hand in air and left out squeek.

xxxxxxxxxxx

" Over here!"

" Ouch, baka, look where are you going!!"

" Kyaa!! Here is something wet!"

" Hey don't ruin my shoes!!"

" Well then tell baka over here to walk more quickly!"

" I just... uuuh... just shut up and... ouuch! Damn bushes!!!"

" Haha, you have leaves in your hair!!"

" Stop joking around baka!! I will kill you!!"

" NOO, Ino don't!! Aaa..."

" Guys, come on, by now I guess everyone know we are here!! I want to go in a club!!"

" L-look there is o-our car..."

" Thank god!!!!"

After difficult sneaking out from Haruno villa, through the bushes and avoiding video cameras they finally reached Naruto's car.

" I thought we will never made it..." Ino ran through her blond hair, sighing.

" Why did you punch me?" Naruto frowned, rubbing his head.

" Because you're an idiot!" Ino raised her head and entered car.

Hinata gently put her hands on Naruto's cheeks and whispered something to him and smiled. He grinned and kissed his girlfriend.

" Hey you two!! Me and Forehead here want to party!! You will have enough time later!!" Ino called them.

" Leave them pig... they are in love..." Sakura smiled and sit next to her friend.

" Yeah yeah... speaking of love... when will you find one?" Ino grinned.

" Maybe tonight..." she winked her and together they start to laugh.

Xxxxxxxx

" I... will NEVER go in your car again, Naruto-baka!!" Ino jumped out of the car as soon as he stopped.

" Whaaat?! But you said I have to hurry up!" Naruto defence himself.

" I don't care!! You're driving like some maniac!!! On some parts I thought I will die!! Next time I will call Shika-kun to pick me up." she yelled on him, when she was standing on safe grounds.

" I- I think Naruto-k-kun is a good driver..." Hinata whispered, but loud enough that everyone could heard her.

" Yeah yeah... Whatever..." Ino waved with her hand and turned to the enter of the club.

Sakura looked through the window to see big sign where it was written ' CLUb 69'. It was new one in their town and this is the first time she will go in there. It was really expensive and reserved for high class only. She was exited, but in the same way nervous... and she had no idea why.

" C'mon you guys!! Let's go already!! Party is inside!!" Ino said with a smile on her face and pulled Sakura out of the car. " Let's go gorgeous!!"

Sakura turned her head, looking Hinata and Naruto. " You two coming?"

" We will park car... we will catch you two later!" Naruto said, looking through Hinata's window.

" OK... see ya inside!!" Sakura smiled and waved.

Naruto drive away and Sakura and Ino went to the VIP entrance, where security let them in, when he saw Ino. Sakura was a bit surprised how he didn't ask them for any document or money, so she looked Ino.

" Ino... erm..."

" Heh... say thank you Ino, because of my connections you get in for free..." Ino grinned.

" Heh... Sometimes I ask myself how you made it..." Sakura smiled.

" Well, let's say that this is my little secret..." Ino winked and pulled her through the hallway, closer to loud music.

_**Well this is another one... I hope you've found it interesting, because lately my imagination is on holidays...-.- I hope it will return soon, that I can start write next chapter!!**_

_**And thank you for all reviews on my others stories!!**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed!!**_

_**Till next time...**_

_**° ArRuIn-ChAn°**_


End file.
